Unexpected
by insaneantics21
Summary: Hermione/Ginny first time. Not much more to it than that. M for sex!


Ginny turned down the sheets on Hermione's bed while the brunette was in the bathroom showering and preparing to turn in for the night. Hermione padded into the room and put her things away in the trunk at the end of her bed.

"Come here 'Mione," Ginny said. She grabbed a bottle of healing potion and some gauze and sat Hermione down on the bed and dabbed the potion on the gash on Hermione's arm. She rewrapped the wound and Hermione smiled up at the redhead in thanks.

"Gods I hope this is healed by the wedding," Hermione sighed.

"Well if you hadn't been so insistent to go along with all the others and risk your life…"

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to come, too."

Ginny grumbled. She hopped up onto her bed and Hermione joined her.

"Viktor is coming to the wedding," Hermione said. "Fleur told me."

"So? I thought you got over that."

"I…I did. But he's been writing me and I think he expects for me not to have moved on. He's even been hinting at the two of us staying elsewhere after the wedding!"

"He wants you to sleep with him?"

"From what I gathered."

"Did you tell him you're interested in someone else?"

"Your brother…Ginny, your brother is an idiot. He's never going to get his head out of his own arse long enough to look at me."

Ginny reached forward and brushed Hermione's hair out of her eyes. "He'll figure it out."

Hermione glanced away from the redhead across from her. "I doubt it. I'm pretty sure if I wait around for him I'm going to die a virgin. Gods, now that I think about it like that maybe I should take Viktor up on his offer."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about, dying a virgin?" Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Well…with the war and the horcruxes it's a perfectly reasonable fear."

"Okay, 'Mione…" Ginny kept giggling and Hermione threw a pillow at her.

Ginny's giggles only grew louder and to silence her Hermione leapt forward and pinned Ginny to the bed. "Hush, you!" Hermione hissed when Ginny still refused to stop laughing. "Hush! If you don't quiet down I'm going to…I'll…"

"What? What are you going to do?" Ginny smirked and giggled again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and growled. She looked down at the smiling redhead and narrowed her eyes. Ginny's smile faded and Hermione lowered her head and gently captured Ginny's lips with her own. When Ginny didn't move, Hermione swept her tongue across Ginny's lips and the redhead opened her mouth. When Hermione's tongue collided with Ginny's the redhead's eyes flew open and she shrieked. She rolled out from under Hermione and hit the floor.

"Ginny! Oh…oh gods I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have…"

Ginny stood and backed away from the bed until she was pressed up against the wall, eyes wide open and fixated on the brunette.

"No," Ginny whispered. "No, no, no..."

"What? Ginny please…talk to me."

Ginny shook her head. "Why did you do that?" she shrieked. "Why would you do that to me? What…what did you do? Was…was it a charm or-or a potion? What the hell, Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You did something to me! You…you did something to make me like that!"

"You…you liked it?"

"Well…yeah! But…what did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything! I only meant it to…I just…I don't know why I did it."

Ginny took the few steps from the wall back to the bed. Hermione was on her knees at the end of it, just eye level with the redhead.

"You swear you didn't do anything?"

"I swear, Ginny…I…don't know what possessed me to do it…"

"Then why did I like it?"

"I don't know!"

"Did _you_ like it?"

"I…I did."

Ginny stopped breathing and looked into Hermione's eyes. She swallowed hard.

"Do it again," Ginny commanded.

Hermione nodded and cupped Ginny's face in her hands. She pulled the redhead forward and kissed her again. Ginny's hands found their way to Hermione's hips and she pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Hermione whimpered and pulled Ginny in closer. Her hands roamed down from Ginny's neck and she brushed her fingertips over one of Ginny's breasts. The redhead pulled away again and Hermione couldn't help but growl a little.

"I'm not supposed to like this," Ginny stated.

"Who says?"

"I…don't know…Harry…I'm supposed to want Harry to…uh…I…"

"Just spit it out!"

"I'm supposed to want to have sex with Harry!"

"Well do you want to?"

"I…I don't know what I want!"

"Would you mind telling me what you do want so I can figure out what the hell it is that I want?"

Ginny glanced up and down Hermione's body. Her eyes fixated on Hermione's nipples that were pressing against the t-shirt she was wearing. The ache between the redhead's legs told her exactly what she wanted. She stepped forward again and looking down at Hermione's chest she gently ran her fingertips over one of the hardened buds. Hermione dropped her head onto Ginny's shoulder and began nipping and kissing at the pale skin of her neck. Ginny reached down and pulled at the hem of Hermione's t-shirt and pulled it off. Hermione tugged at Ginny's and as soon as both girls were topless, Ginny practically tackled Hermione back onto the bed.

"Ginny…Ginny are you sure…"

"Are you?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny began kissing down her jaw before planting a quick, firm kiss on Hermione's lips. The redhead settled her hips between Hermione's legs and sat up enough to allow her hands to roam all over Hermione's bare torso. Hermione gasped when Ginny took one of her hard nipples between her teeth and gave it a bite. Her right hand traveled lower and rested in between Hermione's legs. She pressed her fingertips against the brunette eliciting a deep moan from Hermione's lips. Ginny drew her hand back and Hermione lifted her hips and started pulling away her shorts and knickers. Ginny eagerly helped her discard the garments and she slipped off her own as well. She looked down into Hermione's eyes as her hand again took its place between the older witch's legs. Ginny's fingers gently swept over Hermione's short curls.

"Do it," Hermione whispered.

"Are you sure? You know I can…I think I can do it without actually _doing it_."

"I want it to be you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione pulled Ginny back in for another kiss and took the redhead's hand and pressed it harder against her. Ginny took a deep breath and her fingers slipped into Hermione's folds and brushed against Hermione's clit. The brunette moaned at the touch. Ginny's hand trembled as she slipped it away from the bud and to Hermione's dripping wet slit. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's back and caressed her freckled shoulders. Ginny placed gentle kisses on Hermione's neck while her fingers teased the entrance.

"You're really sure?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione nodded, again.

"Okay. Just…just tell me to stop if you want me to."

"I will. It's okay."

Ginny felt Hermione tense up as two fingers pushed at the tight slit. Hermione's fingers gripped tight to Ginny's shoulders and Ginny pushed her fingers deep. She froze when Hermione let out a cry and she felt the girl open up around her fingers then immediately tighten again when Hermione's entire body tensed even more. She kissed away the single tear that was traveling down Hermione's cheek.

"Ginny…" Hermione whimpered.

"What? What? Do you want me to stop?"

"No…no just…just go really slow."

"I will."

When Hermione relaxed a little Ginny pulled her fingers out and pushed them in, slower this time. Hermione whimpered but continued to relax as the pain subsided with each thrust. Ginny withdrew her fingers and pressed them against Hermione's clit and circled the bud. Hermione breathlessly moaned Ginny's name as she felt her climax start to build. Her moans became louder and louder until she finally let out one last deep groan as she reached the peak of her orgasm and began to tremble as the adrenaline pumped through her body.

Ginny settled herself next to Hermione and cleaned her fingers off on the sheet before Hermione curled into her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's back and held on to the still trembling brunette. Hermione pressed kisses to Ginny's chest. The pair lay in silence for what Ginny was sure was at least half an hour.

"All right, 'Mione?"

"I think so."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…I just never thought it would be you next to me like this."

"How bad did it hurt?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've had worse."

"How long does the pain last?"

"I'm still kind of sore."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione…"

"It's okay Gin."

Hermione stretched her neck up and kissed the young redhead next to her. The throbbing between Ginny's legs had returned as thoughts of Hermione touching her swept through her mind. Ginny smiled at the thought of what had initiated the entire ordeal.

"'Mione?"

"Hm?"

"I don't wanna die a virgin, either."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled. The redhead rolled onto her back and Hermione followed. Hermione smiled down at the younger witch and leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. Her hands roamed up to Ginny's breasts and she gently rolled each nipple between her fingers. Ginny moaned into the kiss and pushed her hips upwards into Hermione's and the brunette winced.

Hermione lifted herself up and moved her hand down between Ginny's legs. Ginny braced herself as Hermione's fingertips brushed over her clit and through her folds, down to her entrance.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Her voice was deep and it made Ginny shiver a little with anticipation.

"Ready."

Hermione pressed her lips against Ginny's neck. Ginny clenched her jaw and let a low cry out from the back of her throat when Hermione pushed into her. The redhead stayed as relaxed as possible and Hermione pulled out and pushed again. Ginny let a quiet cry escape from her lips. Hermione kept pushing and Ginny felt the pain ease slowly. The tension was building low in her abdomen and the urge to groan from the pain turned into moans from the pleasure. Hermione mimicked Ginny's earlier motions on her and withdrew her fingers to focus on Ginny's swollen clit. Ginny gasped when Hermione's fingers ran over the bud and started circling it, applying pressure. It didn't take long for Ginny's back to arch and Hermione's name to escape her mouth in a long, drawn out yell when she came. She collapsed on the bed and her chest heaved.

Hermione curled into Ginny's side and Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione lay still for a few minutes before stretching up to place a gentle kiss just below Ginny's ear.

"I guess we can both die happy now," the brunette whispered. She smiled and kissed Ginny's soft skin again.

"So happy…" Ginny mumbled.

"What now?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"Sleep."

"That's not what I mean."

Ginny turned her head and whimpered slightly when she saw Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I know. I don't want to think about it though. I just want it to be perfect tonight, okay?"

Hermione sat up and pulled the sheets over herself and her new found lover.

………

Ginny was shaken awake and slender fingers brushed through her hair.

"Ginny, wake up."

"What? What happened?" Ginny groaned and sat up.

"You were talking in your sleep again."

"Sorry, love. It was a really, really good dream though." Ginny smiled.

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Our first time."

"Merlin's beard, Gin. It's been ten years and we've had sex a countless number of times since then, all of them infinitely less awkward, and that's the one you keep dreaming about?"

"You always wake me up before I get to the part where my Mum came in the next morning before we'd woken up so it's not that awkward in the dream."

"If you could never remind me of that again I would greatly appreciate it."

"She got over it."

"It only took what? Seven years? I think it was our wedding when she finally looked at me without a glimmer of extreme dislike."

Ginny giggled. She took Hermione's hand into her own and kissed down to the scar that still remained on her arm. She pulled the brunette in close to her and their bodies entwined as they recreated the first night they spent together.


End file.
